1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus and method for monitoring the activity of children, and in particular, to a device and method for the remote monitoring of the activities of a child away from the parent.
2. Description of Related Art
Pagers and cellular telephones are well known in the art. However, the "marriage" of this type of technology in an environment used to monitor the activities of a minor child in a day care facility has not been used previously. Conventional cellular phones to be used by an infant or toddler is unrealistic in its application. Specifically, it is quite likely that a minor child or a toddler would be incapable of operating or answering a cellular phone in any appropriate manner. In addition, the likelihood of inadvertent activation and the consequent increase in cellular air time charges is a likely possibility. What is provided in this invention is a portable, battery operated, communication system designed specifically for the monitoring of, for example, a minor child who might not be capable, due to their age or the like, of operating a conventional transmitting unit which would be attached to their person.